Shikon Midnight Past
by SilverWOlFTail
Summary: Kagome moves from Washington to get away from a horrible past. She moves to Japan to go to the famous School Shikon High. There she meets InuYasha his brother along with RIn. A girl her age with a bad past as well. She meets others and learns that she is a miko with a family secret forgotten about until certain events lead to it. Will she survive? Rated M for gore & later chapters.
1. prolong

**Prolong**

Ok, guys. Ive been gone for a long time and I'm very sorry about that. My house computer got fried during a storm and mom kept refusing to get a new house computer or laptop till I really needed it for school. This is going to be one of many fictions to come from me. Once I get to where I want this fic to be, I'll get to work on my other fics. From this point on. None of my fictions will be discontinued. Just on hold if I get stuck on them. So if you come across one that hasn't been updated for almost a year. It isn't discontinued or forgotten about. Just simply on hold until I can get re-inspired to continue it. Anyway to the prolog for this fiction. I just want to explain a few things for this fiction before you go to the first chapter.

This is an InuYasha Fiction. If you haven't already guessed that from the information visible before you clicked this fiction. This is a story about Kagome moving to Japan from the states to get away from her past. You'll find out about that in the story. She starts a new school full of Demons and Humans. And she finds out about her miko powers. In this story demons live co side with humans. Also Rin is not a little child. She's a teenager. This fiction is going to focus around Kagome with InuYasha, Rin with Sesshomaru (because I'm a huge rinXsessho fan) Also Sango and Miroku and Koga with Ayame. Also the evil couple I am starting to support Naraku with Kikyo. This is getting kind of dry so I'm just going to give a better quick summary and let you get to the story.

Kagome moved from Washington to get away from a horrible past. She moves to Japan to go to the famous HumanXDemon School Shikon High. There she meets InuYasha his brother Sesshomaru along with RIn. A girl her age with a bad past as well. She meets others and learns that she is a miko with a family secret forgotten about until certain events lead up to it. Will she survive her new school or die trying? This fic is rated M for bloody violence, language, and attempted lemons in the future.

Also in case anyone has read the **Feudal Era High modern times** by** sugarsweet** pie there is an idea from her fiction that I through into this fiction. The Rally's mentioned in my fic were inspired from sugers arena idea. I have Pm'd suger and asked permition to use this idea in my fictions. I don't claim to own this idea. It's all sugars. But I havn't gotten a reply back. In the near future if this fiction is removed that means that sugar has disagreed to let me use the ralleys in this fic. Which ruins everything because a lot of things that take place later in the chapters revolve around the Rallys. So hopefully sugar agrees. Anyway onto the fiction. Please Review and let me know how you like the story. Also favorite and set this fiction to story alert if you have an account. Putting my fiction or fictions on story alert will send a message to the email account connected to your fiction account about when I post another chapter if this fiction ever gets put on hold for a long time. Also you can put me on author alert to send you a email when I post new stories or update any of my fictions.

Anyway _read on and enjoy_!

I don't own InuYasha or any related products or characters!


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Chapter 1

_First day part 1_

Ok everyone! Hear is chapter 1! I was going to split this up into 2 chapters but after thinking it through with how long its been sins I've posted I'm going to make this as long of a chapter as I can then get to work on the other fictions I'm wanting to post. Enjoy! I don't own the Rally Idea. That's all Sugarsweetpie.

And I don't own InuYasha any characters or related products. They belong to the true owner of InuYasha.

Read on and enjoy!

_**Kagomes' p/o/v**_

_Early morning_

Groaning as I turned my alarm clock off. I hate mornings, it takes so long to get motivated sometimes. Heaving a heavy sigh as I leaned up to look at the time…. 6:30!? FUCK I was going to be late! Of all days to sleep in! Scrambling off of my bed I ran to the bathroom, brushing my long hair out that reached my mid-thigh then through it up in a simple quick pony tail. I also quckly put on some make up. **(A/N: for curios people that like detailed information she just put on foundation, powder, a bit of blush, mascara, and eye liner.) **Going back to my room I headed for my closet searching through it for my new school uniform, stopping when I came across my old green uniform… Flashes of blood and fire went through my mind. Mom… Dad… Grampa… Sota… I miss you guys. Its been almost two years now sins that night.

Sighing I moved past my old uniform finding my new one in its wrapping on the hanger right behind the old one. I grabbed it and walked over to my bed placing the uniform down pulling the wrapping off. Yup, this year I'm starting a new School. I got in right before a new year started from having high grades. I was in all advanced classes at my old school and had flush 100's. I'm getting in free because of that. Though I can afford to pay to go to this advanced school. I moved from the U.S I use to live in Seattle Washington. Now I live in Tokyo Japan. I moved to get away from my past, I live on my own. Mamma, Papa, Grandpa, and my little brother Sota were all killed in a massacre from a crew of bandit demons. Demons and Humans live together. They have for what seems like forever in are history books. Demons also go to school with humans, the schools even have courses for the demons to take. And courses that humans and demons take together. My old school didn't have very many demons, but Shikon High is said to be flush fool of demons with only a minimum of 30 out of 100 amount of humans. Most are demon slayers or monks/mikos. Shikon High is named after the famous Shikon Jewel that has been missing for three generations now. The school grounds for Shikon High is huge. It holds grades from Pre-K through to Senior and rumor has it next year their adding a ground about a mile away for college courses.

You would think I would want to have nothing to do with demons after I saw my family slaughtered right in front of me. But I don't want to hold a grudge against all demons just because of what one group of demons did.

Quickly I pulled on the black blazer on over the blood red blouse. Females and male students got to pick what color blouse they wanted. The principle told me most students just picked their favorite color, which I did. After buttoning the only button to the blazor that hooked snuggly under my chest I smoothed out the knee length black uniform skirt then put my shoes on and headed to the living room of my simple one story house grabbing my school bag and truck keys. I remembered what the principle told me.

_Flash back_

"Though the uniform is required no one really wears it, and I can't threaton the demons to wear the uniform without having a weapon of some kind pointed at my throat. So just wear it on the first day then the rest of the year you can wear your normal cloths. Also wear it on any class or school trips we have throughout the year. Which is ushually rare sins most of the school funds tend to go to repairs on the school when some demons can't wait until the rallys on Friday to take out someone they have a problem with."

_End of flash back_

He had told me that when I went to get my schedule and uniform. Shaking my head as I leaned down to pull my ankle cut socks up a bit I headed out the front door. Locking it before I walked over to my f50 truck. I remember something ells he had told me when he showed me around the school a bit that same day.

_Flash back again_

"On the first day of school after lunch and then the following three hours after lunch every Friday after the first day of school a Ramble of sorts is held. We call it a Ralley. It's a school fight basically. The first day is for the new kids. To so off what skill they have and to show the teachers what they lack in combat. Sometimes it will get deadly. We try to keep the fights clear of death but sometimes there is nothing we can do but let the students fight to the death. Don't worry though. Most of the death or bloody fights are only with the students we've had for three years or longer. Most that have a grudge against their opponent. For the newbies it also helps find where they specialize in fighting. For example if their a swordsman, if their an archer, or a demon slayer…"

_End of flash back_

Quickly getting in the truck I started it and headed towards the school. So today I will half to fight… I'll admit I do know a bit of hand to hand combat. Mom had me take a class sins I had demons at my old school. Though not enough for the school to have a required hand to hand or defense class. And the only weapon I know or even understand the basics of is a bow & arrow. Grandpa started teaching me the year he and my family died. I'm ok with it. But not great. I'm about a half a star out of five stars if I had to rate myself… I'm that bad with it. I only had about a month of practice before… It happened. And it's been two years sins then and I haven't touched a bow sins then because my bow burned in the fire.

Before I moved I gained mama and Grandpas trust funds. Grandpa owned a big recording studio. And mama was a famous violinist. Papa was a great lawyer but in his will I won't gain his money passed to me till I turn 20.

So I have more than enough to last me for the rest of my life. I even have a job to go back to if Japan doesn't work for me. Grandpa left his recording studio to me. I took a little bit of the money passed to me to buy this simple house to stay in. It's only a block from the school so I can walk when I want too. Finally pulling up to the school. The principle wasn't kidding. I only saw a hand full of demons walking the outside campus that actually wore their uniforms the rest of the demons wore regular cloths. Most of the humans did where the uniform though, so I didn't fill self-conscious. I quickly found the area where the principle recommended I should park and found a spot.

I heaved what felt like the millionth sigh today. I better get this over with. Grabbing my cell I made shore it was on vibrate and got out of the car with my bag. I slipped my phone in my blazer pocket along with my keys after I locked my truck. I remembered the final important information the principle told me.

_Final flash back_

"When you get to the school head towards the main front entrance to the junior building. There will be a girl with long black hair there with a big boomerang thrown over her back waiting for you. I've asked her to help you to all of your classes. She'll probably introduce you to her friends. They'll help you get settled in. It's a good idea to find a group to be with. Especially when you're a new student. Otherwise you'll be like a shiny new toy to all the demons in this school." He had explained.

_End of final flash back_

I walked on a side walk towards the junior building remembering where it was from my first visit hear. Seeing all the different groups of demons huddled in different groups around tables and trees scattred around the campus. I heard one of the demon kids talking loudly, I think he was a wolf demon. "Look! Newbie! She's a looker. Too bad she's going to get messed up at the rally today." He said. Another one replied as I walked passed them. "Only if they put her up against a senior, they're the only ones that never fallow the rules when put up against a newbie. Give her some credit. She looks like she knows how to handle herself." This one said. I smiled, then frowned and toned them out after the first one made a bet with the second one about if I would chicken out and leave during lunch. Coming up to the junior building I spotted the girl with long black hair. She had it in a low ponytail. She was in the school uniform only a light purple blouse instead of red like mine. She had a big boomerang over her shoulder like the principle said she would. So that's Songo? She was talking to a boy that looked to be a freshmen. He had orange hair and pointed ears with a small fluffy tail. He reached Songos waist in height. Definitely a fox demon. He was in the male uniform. Same black blazer but slacks instead of a skirt and a sea green dress shirt instead of a blouse. A guy with short black hair walked out. He was the same height as Songo, he had his blazer off showing that he wore a simple dark indigo button up shirt that was short sleeved. He had a black cloth wrapped around his left hand tied into place with sutra beads. So he's a monk?

"Is she hear yet?" The tall male asked. "She should be hear any minute now." Songo told him. The fox demon looked my way when I walked up. I stopped and looked at Songo. "Are you Songo?" I asked. She looked me up and down real quick then smiled. "Kagome right?" She asked. I nodded. "Welcome to Shikon High." She told me, I nodded as she motioned towards the fox demon. "This is Shippo." She said then motioned towards the monk. "And this is Miroku." She finished. I nodded towards them, they nodded back. "This way, I'll show you around and introduce you to the rest of my friends." Songo said. I nodded and followed her inside. The other two walking in behind me. "I'm shore Mr. Markel told you about how it was a good idea to find a group of friends to hang out with ASAP right?" She asked. "Ya." I told her. I followed her Miroku and Shippo when they moved to walk beside her. "Where did you move from?" Shippo asked. "I moved from Washington." I told him, he nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked again, I frowned. "I had a little brother." I told him. Songo froze. "Had? What happened?" she asked. "I really don't want to talk about it." I replied while she started walking again. Shippo and Miroku looked at Songo, then at me as we kept walking.

We suddenly entered a huge room full of tables of different sizes for different groups of kids. "This is the Junior Senior Cafeteria. You can get breakfast hear. And of course lunch. The next room over is the old gym that's used for defense class and required hand to hand combat for freshmen." Songo explained. I nodded, looking around as she lead me to a table that had a girl with dark black brown hair that went to the back of her knees I think. It's hard to tell with her sitting down. She had a white blouse on her blazer was off. She looked to be a junior. She was watching a boy with white silver hair that went to his waist, he had two smallish white dog ears perched at the top of his head he had a long sleeved button up blood red shirt no blazer. He was yelling at a taller male who looked to be a senior. The taller male had long strait silver hair that went to the back of his knees like the girl. He had two purplish wave streaks on both of his cheeks, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead he had a simple white button up silk dress shirt long sleeved no blazer. I remember that crescent moon form my demon history 101 class. He's a rare demon. A Silver blooded dog demon? Full demon by the looks of it. There was also a short ugly toad demon at the table as well; and a short boy with black hair like Songos. A freshmen, he had a green button up shirt on. He also had a cyth ax connected to a chain hooked to his waist.

"Come on! I'll take you on right now!" The demon with dog ears said. The tall one was silent. The girl pulled at the dog eared boys' shirt, he looked at her. "What?" He asked her, his voice full of annoyance. She pointed towards me and Songo. Miroku and Shippo had already sat down. "Oh, Hey Songo. Who is she?" The boy had asked. "InuYasha, this is Kagome. She moved here from Washington." Songo introduced. He looked me up and down. I almost blushed. He was cute. "Hey, welcome to Shikon High." InuYasha greeted. I smiled. "Thanks." I said as Songo pulled me over. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She said. "The tall guy is Sesshomaru. He's a full blooded Silver Dog demon. He was supposed to be a senior this year. He went to study in New York his softmore year and came back the middle of last year. The school board kicked him down to Junior because he doesn't have enough credits to graduate this year." She said. Sesshomaru looked my way but didn't say anything. Songo looked to the boy with the mini cyth. "This boy hear is my younger brother. He's supposed to be a freshmen, but he managed to skip a grade. So he's a softmore same for Shippo." Songo told me. Then she looked to the ugly toad. "That toad is Jaken. He just follows Sesshomaru around because he saved the toad from becoming dragon food." Songo told me. I chuckled. Jaken squawked, "WHAT?!" That girl giggled. "This quiet girl is Rin. She was new last year. She's staying with Sesshomaru and InuYasha for reasons she'll tell you about when she's ready to. It's not my place to tell." Songo explained. I nodded.

InuYasha spoke up, "Hey Kagome, what is your schedule?" I looked his way. "First hour is Modern English III, second is Demonic Science & History, third is required chorus, then first lunch, fifth is required hand to hand combat, and forth, sixth, and seventh is undecided." I told him. He nodded. "Forth, sixth, and seventh will be decided after the Rally today." Songo told me. "Didn't you take hand to hand combat at your old school?" Shippo asked. "No… Well I took training on it for self-defense. But not at my school. There weren't that many demons at my old school. Only about 20 all together in the high school. 10 in the middle school. And about 5 in the elementary school, so it wasn't required." I told him. "Heh, then this must be like a whole new world to you then." InuYasha said. "Kind of." I replied back. InuYasha wouldn't stop staring at me. He had a knowing look on his face. I felt kind of awkward. I wanted to get to know him more. I felt drawn to him. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? First bell just rang.

_Cliff hanger!~_

_**Sorry for stopping hear. But my hands are sore and it's getting late. I was going to make chapter 1 all of Kagomes first say of Shikon high. Including the Rally. But this chapter is getting long just for me using word. Now for some people this first chapter was probably really slow and drawn out with description. There is a reason for that. This is in Kagomes point of view and her first time meeting everyone. That's why I also stopped hear instead of before the Rally. After this part the very detailed stuff dies down. I'll have chapter two up tomorrow. Hopefully I'll have all of day one up by tomarrow. The most I'll have day one posted up as is 3 chapters. After this I'll most likely just post a chapters as a day for the story. And post one to two chapters per week. If I can. I still have school.**_

_**Anyway, Like, Review, Story alert and Author alert if you like the story and want to stay up to date with this story and stay up to date with my other fictions I'll be posting once I get this one started.~ **_

_**I don't own InuYasha or any related products. I also don't own the Ralley idea in this fiction. That belongs to **__**Sugarsweetpie. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Good night!**_


	3. Day 1 part 2

_**Silver: Hey guys! I'm back and wide awake! Hopefully I can finish day one for Kagome today. I'm not sure because my mom doesn't half to work today, she makes it a habit to bug me. Today we might be getting ready for Halloween. If that's the case I'll get as much as I can get typed out in the next 3 hours none stop and post it. Then get to work tomorrow once I get back from school.**_

**I want to give thanks to all the people that have favrited me and followed this story after me only having this fiction posted for about a day! I know my grammar is bad. Fill free to review and tell me how you like the story! It'll help inspire me to post more chapters per week when I still have school.**

_**There is news about me using the rally idea that was inspired from Shugarsweet pies' ring idea! SHUGARSWEET PIE HAS AGREED TO LET ME USE HER RING IDEA IN THIS STORY! XD I'M SO HAPPY! As thanks I'm going to give a shout out to shugarsweet pie! Anyone that likes the ring idea in this fiction should check out shugarsweet pies page! After I post this chapter I'll post a link to shugarsweet pies page to my profile. Don't be rude to me or shugarsweet pie!**_

_I don't own Inuyasha or any other related material._

_I also don't own the Rally idea in this fiction. It belongs to Sugarsweet pie._

**_On with the story._**

**Chapter 2**

_Day 1 part 2_

Recap: . "Didn't you take hand to hand combat at your old school?" Shippo asked. "No… Well I took training on it for self-defense. But not at my school. There weren't that many demons at my old school. Only about 20 all together in the high school. 10 in the middle school. And about 5 in the elementary school, so it wasn't required." I told him. "Heh, then this must be like a whole new world to you then." Inuyasha said. "Kind of." I replied back. Inuyasha wouldn't stop staring at me. He had a knowing look on his face. I felt kind of awkward. I wanted to get to know him more. I felt drawn to him. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? First bell just rang…

-Morning- day 1 part 2~ Kagomes point of view~

"So why did you move?" Inuyasha asked as everyone grabbed their stuff and stood up. Shippo and Kohaku waved and headed out towards the freshmen and softmore building next to this building only a bit further back. Inuyasha walked next to me. Songo had first hour with me, I remember Mr. Markel told me that, so I followed her. Miroku walked next to her. Rin and Sesshomaru followed behind us. "I moved due to complications that I don't want to go into detail about." I told him.

I didn't realize Jaken was following behind Sesshomaru until he opened his big mouth. "It can't be worse then what Rin went through- gah~" he was cut off by Sesshomaru stopping to kick Jaken backwards. "Shut up." Sesshomaru growled then started walking again. So… Rin had some bad problems before she moved in with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? When we got to the class Rin stopped and stared at Sesshomaru, he smiled to her before his face went emotionless and he walked on to his next class. I have a feeling something is going on between those two… I'm not going to bug them about that now. I have other things to worry about. So I have first hour with her, Songo, Miroku, and Inuyasha then.

I walked into the class room. Inuyasha motioned to an empty desk in front of him. "So you're a demon, Sesshomaru and Shippo are also a demon. Songo is a demon slayer along with her brother. Miroku is a monk I think-"I was cut off when I heard a sizzling sound I ducked when it flew past out the open window. Inuyasha growled. "HEY DAVE! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR FIRE!" Inuyasha yelled. A demon with orange feathers in his blond hair was looking around whistling innocently. Inuyasha tsked.

"So you said you "had" a brother. What happened? What was his name? If you don't mind me asking." Inuyashas' voice sounded a bit concerned. Did he fill the pull I felt? I sighed the others are going to listen in. I guess I should go ahead and tell them. I mean I am going to be in their group while I'm hear. "His name was Sota. And he was 13…" I really didn't want to tell them. "Did he die from an accident?" Inuyasha asked. "No." "By demon?" Inuyasha asked again. I was sitting sideways in my desk so I turned to look him in the eyes. "Demons. And yes." Inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes. "Did your mother choose to move to get away from the past?" Miroku stepped in, I shook my head. "No. I did, she died as well." I explained. "And your father?" Rin asked. "He's gone too." There is no way around it. I'm going to half to tell them the full story.

**(A/N: For those that are easily upset hears a attempted tear jerker) **

"Two years ago on the night of my 15th birthday a group of rough demons ransacked my neighborhood. They got to my house near the end of the street… Dad was trying to hide me and Sota. He managed to hide me successfully. But not Sota. I watched them get slaughtered. Dad, Sota, Even my grandpa that was in town to celebrate my birthday. They saved my mother for last. They repeatedly raped my mother then sliced her throat. I tried to get out of the house when I realized they were going to burn it down. They caught my sent or probably herd me. They managed to trap me in the house then left… Somehow I managed to get out of the house… I was stuck in orphanage for a year then got out when my mother and grandpas' will and trust fund came in when I turned 16. I wasn't able to get a pass port till about a month ago. So I got out of Orphanage and moved here to try and start over." I explained. I wasn't about to show them the burn marks on my stomach or the claw mark the head of the gang left on my stomach before they left collapsing to door and the foundation holding up the second floor…

"Oh, that's so terrible…" Rin stammered out. I managed to move my gaze from Inuyasha to look at Rin and nod. I noticed she had a sword strapped to her waist. She can handle a sword? She looks too shy to even be able to use it on someone. Most demons had walked in and sat down, cracking jokes with their friends a second before the bell rang they were mostly all bug demons, they looked weak so I didn't really fill intimidated by them. After the bell finished ringing the teacher walked in. He motioned for me to stand at the front of the room. When everyone wouldn't get quiet he growled and started talking.

**(A/N: Most teachers in this school plus random students will be made up. Mostly because I CAN'T remember half of the characters mentioned in the mang and anime if they were never mentioned after the first time they were brought up. Meh, just go with it.)**

"Class quiet!" He had a sharp strict voice. Everyone got quiet very fast. Maybe they sensed he was a strong demon? Though he looked human to me. "Thank you. Now, before I take row. I half to introduce this new student… Her name is Kagome Higorashi, she moved to Japan from Seattle Washington up in the U.S, she is of course human, and she is a strait 100 student in every class she has ever taken sins 1st grade. Which is very impressive to me, because almost all the classes she has ever taken were honor classes and advanced classes. She could take senior or collage classes this year if she wanted to. Don't tease her too much. And please DON'T scare her away before the Rally this afternoon." The teacher explained. "You can sit back down now Ms. Higorashi." He said.

I nodded and sat back down in front of Inuyasha. I looked over to Songo who sat across from me. "Is the Rally really that bad?" I asked her. Rin sat behind her, and Miroku on her other side. "Half the time the looser of every fight has a lost limb or wind up dead." Songo told me. "Dang." I murmured.

**(A/N: I'm trying to go with mummred for anyone confused by that word. But no matter how I spell it spell check doesn't come up with the correct way its spelled. My brother told me to just spell it out that way.)**

"Rin got lucky last year. She got a lucky shot at a weak spider demon last year with the only weapon she could get her hands on. Which she's a master at now thanks to me and my brother." He meant her sword. I nodded, I was confused at first when he mentioned he had a brother. Then I remembered that the said Rin lived with him and Sesshomaru. "Oh, so Sesshomaru is your brother?" I moved to sit sideways in my desk to look at Inuyasha. "Yah, Half-brother. I'm half human, half demon. Sesshomarus' mother died in a fight when he was still young. Then are father met my mother and mated her for life and had me.

I've read about demons mating for life. They only do that with their life mate. Two people that are drawn to each other naturally. Whether it's between a human and a demon, a demon and a half demon, or two demons of a different species. I'm rather intrigued by it. Though the demons life mate is tracked by different methods through each demon species. I wonder how it works for dog demons.

"Can you use any weapons?" Songo asked me. "Ok class, my name is Mr. Salin. Pay attention because I'm taking role, you don't answer your counted as absent and get a 0 for the day." I ignored the teacher and looked to Songo. "A little. But I haven't used it for 2 years." She nodded. "Mr. Tashio?" "Present!" Inuyasha said. "Ginta?" "Hear" Rin said. "Sainten?"

**(A/N: *evil chuckle* supposed to sound like a word used for the devil. I couldn't risited. I'm making these last names up as I go along.)**

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh wile Songo laughed. "It is pronounced Santel. And hear." Miroku said. "Ok, and Higorashi is hear. Sins this is the first day of school. I'm going to give out your books and go over the class rules, along with my class plans for the school year." Mr. Salin said as he snapped his finger fingers the books piled on his desk started glowing a blue color and levitating. Going through the class room floating to a student's desk and plopping down. Mr. Salin kept talking. "These books are in brand new condition. The principle has asked that they stay that way for at least five years. He was really strict on this sins he is still paying on school property damage from Naraku and the band of sevens battle break out last year. I have agreed to make shore that they stay this way." He explained. Right when he finished the last book was placed on my desk.

"As most of you already know, I am a new Teacher. My name is Mr. Salin as it says on the board. Though I look human I am a sorceress demon. I do have a demon form so don't try to intimidate me. If a fight starts in this class. I WILL end it. This is something else Mr. Markel was also very strict about. If you have beef to pick with another demon. Hold it until the Rallys on Fridays or Mr. Markel will ban Rallys until you all can learn to listen." There were different kids murmuring. They got quiet when Mr. Salin growled. "I will also be doing regular checks on the books at the end of every week that will count as a grade. Mr. Markel has made this required for me. If the book is damaged in any way and I was not notified. Your grade will take a hit from it. If the book is ruined and un-repairable you will be paying to have a new one ordered in, plus detention or ISD that will be decided by Mr. Markel." Mr. Salin announced.

"Now, onto the class rules. #1 No demon magic or sorcery in this class room without my permission. I almost got the last school I worked at burned down because of a fire and water demon messing around.

"#2 No Fighting. Please save it for demon training 6th or 7th hour or the Rallys Friday. Like I said before, Mr. Markel was really strict about this. If the death rate at this school doesn't go down where going to be having trouble with the Demon government and the human. The last thing we need is another war between the humans and demons.

"#3 No cell phones. Please, unless it's an emergency. Save it till school is out." A demon girl raised her hand he ignored her. "By emergency I mean you mother or father are in a comma in the hospital or your house is on fire. Not "I saw your boyfriend kissing another girl." He said. Her hand went down. ~

The rest of the class went by really quick. He went over his class lesson plans for the year. Right when he finished the bell rang. Inuyasha said good bye to me with a smile and walked with Miroku out the door. Songo waved to us before she quickly followed. "This way. You have demonic science with me, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. We'll see Songo third hour." Rin told me. I nodded, grabbing my bag and book I followed her, we stopped by are lockers real quick. My locker she said was right above Inuyashas. Was that luck or what, now I would defiantly see him every day.

I looked at Rin as we walked down the east hall. "So where did you live before you moved hear? I remember Songo said you were new last year. "I grew up in the U.S like you. Only I lived in New York." She told me. New York huh? That place is more crazy then Washington. I can only imagine what happened to her. "Do you mind me asking what happened?" I asked. I really didn't want to force her to tell me. She smiled. "I don't mind. I fill like I can understand you because we almost had the same problem. You see I lost my mother and father to a Wolf pack raid in my town when I was only 6. I watched my mother and father get eaten alive. I managed to out run the wolves to the next town to safety. I was sent to an orphanage. But I couldn't get out of it like you did. Though my mother and father had a will where I get everything if anything happens to them. But the people handling the will took all the money. Saying it went in to settle any debts my parents were in and paid for their funeral.

"I was stuck in a rundown orphanage until half a year ago. I got adopted and was moved here to Tokyo. But the guy that adopted me. Only adopted me for free manual labor. He was going to keep me out of school till the adoption agency came by to run a monthly check up on me and said it was required and offer to pay to get me in to this school. Songo helped me out with getting around and let me in her group. After the first day of school that man started beating me and starving me. He was trying to kill me off. Everyone hear saw what he was doing. But unless I was bleeding the school couldn't interfere because they didn't have proof that the bruises I had where from him.

"Then Sesshomaru moved back from studying law enforcement in New York. He saw what was going on and immediately helped me out, he saved my life. The night they caught that guy Sesshomaru saved me from almost getting raped. After that night I started living with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They started helping me practice with my sword now I can protect myself… You know, I use to not talk. After I watching my parents' death. I stopped talking getting stuck with that man, didn't help. I didn't know who to trust anymore. After Sesshomaru saved me I slowly started talking again, at first I only talked to him. Then Inuyasha and the others." We had stopped in the middle of the hall moving to the side to watch the others pass. At first I was shocked. Then I saw the fondness look on her face when she talked about Sesshomaru. She even blushed lightly. I smiled, she's in love with Sesshomaru. We started walking again, "You like Sesshomaru don't you?" I asked. Her face flushed almost 10 different shades of red and pink. Yup, she is big time. "SHHHH! He could be listening! Demons have strong hearing ability's even you know that right?!" She squeaked, I giggled. "Sorry." We made it to the class room, Rin was still blushing a light pink. She quickly walked over and sat in at the desk in front of Sesshomaru he watched her every move. I noticed he had a knowing look on his face with amusement in his eyes. He had listened, I can't help but think. Those 2 would make a great couple.

The teacher walked up behind me. "Kagome front of the class." She said. Her voice was sharp like wind. I kind of felt awkward. This class had almost more demons then last hour. But they all looked way stronger. When I got to the front of the class the bell rang. Everyone actually got quiet when the teacher got to the front of the class. Some kids murmured newbie but that was it. I heard someone throw something and managed to dodge it, though it hit the teacher in the head instead of hitting me. She growled. "KOGA! Don't tempt me to throw you out the window you damn wolf." She hissed. Wow… this teacher was more strait forward then Mr. Salin.

**(A/N: Can you guess who the teacher is yet?)**

"S-sorry Kagra. I meant to hit the new girl." He stuttered. She sighed. "Whatever just watch it next time." Kagra said.

**(A/N: In my notes I was detailed about what Kagra wore. Just vishion this, She still had her hair up like she does in the anime and she has dark red lipstick. But her top is just a white and purple zebra striped blouse and grey slacks with purple open toed 9 inch heels. I'm in a hurry to get to a stopping point. I fill like this is dragging out. This chapter is going to be longer then chapter 1.)**

"Ok, most of you already know who I am from demonic training and weapon specialization class 6th and 7th hour. I am also the Demonic Biology science teacher. You call me Ms. Kagra or Kagra-sense. Call me ma'am and I'll give you hell in demonic fighting 7th hour when I help Totosai out. Now my rules. You speak when spoken too. If fight or start a fight in this class, by the end of the day you'll wish you were dead. I am a wind sorceress demon. Know before I take row…" She opened up a file on her desk. "This hear is Kagome Higorashi. She moved here from Washington in the U.S Strait flush 100's sins she was in first grade. All advanced classes. Lost her family to a demonic gang, she lives on her own. Yada ya-da-ya-da. Ok that's all you really need to know about her. Don't tantranize her before the Rally. Mr. Markel wants to see what potential she has." Kagra announced.

Then she told me to sit across from Rin. That Koga guy tried to get Kagra to let me sit by him. But he stopped when she told him I was in Rins group. While Kagra took role I looked over to Rin. "Does every teacher half to do that? I mean the stuff about my family is kind of personal." Rin shrugged. "Kind of. The teachers read from your file what they think will help get the students to leave you alone. They read about my parents getting ripped to shreds by wolf demons and all the wolf demons at this school steer clear of me now." She told me. I nodded.

"What type of demons killed your family?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked. I looked his way. "It was a pack of mixed demons. I didn't really look at the time. There was about 20 of them ran sacking my house for items to pawn. But I remember the ones that killed my family. A spider demon, a lion demon, and a cat demon. The spider demon killed my father, then later my mother. The lion demon killed my grandpa… That cat demon killed my brother." I felt a bit mad when I remembered the sight of my scared brother bleeding to death from multiple cat scratched along his throat.

Kagra finished with role then made one final announcement before the bell rang. "Class one last thing. This is demonic Biology as well as demonic history. I am required to go over every demon species mating seasons. And Then Demonic history. So I'm going to start over demon history now before Christmas break. We will also be taking a trip up to Washington where the famous Shiko-No-Tama was formed and lost before November. Everyone is required to go, and be in school uniform. If you don't go you'll be hear every day during school hours until we get back righting a 500,000 page essay of every demon species demon analogy." Kagra announced. Every demon growled. Even Sesshomaru. Then bell rang for third hour~

**Another cliffy!~**

**So sorry. : ( **

**Mom did bug me like I thought she would. I would of posted sooner but she got home earlier then I planned she would and haven't had a chance to post. I finally got to be alone an hour ago and decided to add to what I had before which ended after Kagome teased Rin about liking Sesshomaru. Anyway I will defiantly be able to get the rest of Day 1 up in chapter 3 tomorrow when I get back from school. And I'll warn you the rally will be very descriptive and bloody. There will be a bit of language use in chapter 3. Anyway~ **

**Thanks for reading~ please review. Let me know if you like this so far. Also follow this story If you have an account and an email account to receive notifications on my chapter updates. And follow author as well if you like this and want to receive updates on other stories I'm going to be working on!**

**Thanks for reading! I don't own Inuyasha or any related materials.**

**I don't own the rally Idea that originated from the ring idea made up by Sugarsweet pie~**

**1 final announcement! If you like the rally idea that belongs to sugarsweet pie please fill free to check out sugars page. She has some great stories posted. I'll be putting a link to her page on my profile after I post this chapter. Again thanks for reading. I'm gunna go get some supper now.**

**Night guys~**


End file.
